<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密花園 by Yufon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992293">秘密花園</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon'>Yufon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是風箭手偷睡人家的床被抓包，然後藥草發現人家一直都知道他在森林裡開闢了一個花園的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herb Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密花園</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p>
<p>　　藥草有一座秘密花園，其實也不能算是他的，只是當初他將不適合在餅乾城鎮生長的植物種在這座杳無餅煙的森林之後，發現有珍稀植物或需要更多空間的植物他都會移來這裡種植，不知不覺中森林裡就有了屬於他的一塊植物區域，於是他內心偷偷地把這塊區域視為自己的秘密花園了。</p>
<p>　　他很喜歡這座自己無意中栽培出來的秘密花園，可以在這裡待上一整天都不覺得無趣——照顧森林的植物、跟可愛的動物聊天就可以花掉他大半天的時間了——有時候他會有點可惜這裡的美好沒有餅乾可以一起分享，卻又慶幸自己能獨佔這裡的寧靜。</p>
<p>　　他在內心完全認定這裡是屬於自己的秘密花園後帶來了不少東西：自己慣用的園藝工具、給森林動物的零食、舒適的小板凳、一些喜歡的書籍等等，他甚至忍不住在這裡設置了一張吊床！</p>
<p>　　起因於某次在午後的森林裡不小心睡著——在大片濃密的樹蔭下，午後的陽光透過枝葉間的縫隙斑駁地映在草地和他的身上，恰到好處的溫暖加上徐徐微風，彷彿整座森林都在哄他入眠，讓他睡了一個非常舒適又難以忘懷的午覺，從此愛上了在這裡午睡的滋味。所以他才特地設置了吊床，隨著微風輕輕地搖晃會更舒適、更好睡。</p>
<p>　　不過最近藥草覺得似乎有餅乾發現了他的秘密花園，有時候這裡會多幾株他沒有印象的植物（他很確定這附近並沒有生長這種植物），或者是他的工具有被移動過的跡象（當然也不排除是森林動物們頑皮），雖然這裡並不是屬於他的地方，但知道可能有其他餅乾也發現了這裡，就讓他隱隱有種心愛的寶物被別人覬覦的不安感。</p>
<p>　　而現在完全證實他之前懷疑的證據正睡在他的吊床上！一位從來沒見過的陌生餅乾！</p>
<p>　　佔據吊床的是一位綠色的餅乾，有著和自己相似但更為翠綠的葉子頭髮、額頭上菱形的綠寶石一閃一閃的光彩奪目，長長的白色睫毛讓他多了一分柔和的感覺——看起來比妖精餅乾更像森林的妖精——他現在睡得正香，嘴角還微微上揚露出享受的微笑。</p>
<p>　　『這裡果然被其他餅乾發現了啊……』藥草心裡冒出了既驕傲又失落的矛盾情緒，他很開心有餅乾能欣賞自己栽培的這份美景，又有點可惜這裡不再是自己獨佔的秘密花園了。</p>
<p>　　今天他本來是打算移植新的植物到這裡的，沒想到一來到這就證實了他的猜想，他努力揮去心中失落感，開始忍不住想知道對方對於這裡的看法——是什麼時候發現這裡的？覺得這裡的植物生長得如何？它們都非常惹人憐愛對吧？問題一個接一個的在他腦中冒出來。</p>
<p>　　不過看餅乾睡得那麼舒適的模樣實在不好意思吵醒他，等到他醒來再問看看他對這裡的感想好了。</p>
<p>　　於是藥草的內心懷著終於能和其他餅乾交流秘密花園有多美好的期待，拿起靠在吊床前的園藝工具，打算在對方醒來之前先為新植物找到適合的地方安家。</p>
<p>　　「嗚！」拿起鏟子的手卻突然被緊緊握住，感到疼痛的他忍不住痛哼一聲鬆開了手。</p>
<p>　　鏟子倒在地上發出聲響，緊抓著藥草的手的餅乾聽到這聲響終於反應過來了：「抱歉。」他趕緊放開手，翻下吊床查看藥草有沒有因為他剛剛的舉動受傷。</p>
<p>　　「我睡昏頭了，抱歉。」餅乾自責地再次道歉，並再三確認藥草的手並沒有被自己捏斷或扭傷。</p>
<p>　　藥草從一開始的驚嚇到後來只是呆呆地任由對方將自己的手翻來覆去的檢查，他只注意到醒來的餅乾眼睛是深邃的綠色。</p>
<p>　　「很痛？」餅乾仔細地看著藥草，擔心他是不是痛得說不出話，內心懊惱著自己反應過度，又嚇到他了。</p>
<p>　　「沒、沒事！我只是被嚇到……」藥草害羞地收回手，剛剛滿腦子想問的問題被這麼一嚇全都一片空白了。</p>
<p>　　「……」兩人相顧無言，最後還是藥草忍不住好奇心先開口：「我是藥草餅乾。你是誰？是什麼時候發現這裡的？」</p>
<p>　　「我是風箭手，這座森林的守護者。」綠色餅乾回答，猶豫了一下又繼續說：「……我一直都在這裡看著，你很會照顧植物。」</p>
<p>　　一直！藥草聽到風箭手的回答有點震驚，原來自己在森林的所作所為一直都被他看著嗎？擅自把植物種在這裡的時候？設置吊床只為了睡午覺的模樣也是？</p>
<p>　　「一、一直都看著？」藥草顫抖著確認，只見風箭手似乎有點疑惑但還是堅定的點頭。</p>
<p>　　「很抱歉擅自把這裡當成了我的花園！」他忍不住捂住自己的臉，天哪！他一想到自己在別人的森林擅自做了那麼多的事（還都在別人的視線下）就羞恥得想把自己種起來了。</p>
<p>　　藥草內心正被各種情緒衝擊得一片混亂，卻感覺手被風箭手輕輕拉下，他不明所以的抬頭看著對方，只聽對方認真地說：「森林歡迎你，古樹也很喜歡你。」漂亮的綠色眼睛還直勾勾地盯著他。</p>
<p>　　「我只會驅逐黑暗，而你能把植物照顧得很好，小草都活力充沛的模樣，我很喜歡，謝謝你。」風箭手想讓藥草別在意，所以試圖感謝他對森林植物的照顧，而古樹說過要感謝餅乾一定要看著對方的眼睛好好表達，風箭手照做了。</p>
<p>　　藥草突然覺得被風箭手碰觸的地方好燙，心裡好像更混亂了，明明是自己擅自亂來卻被感謝，這樣沒問題嗎？</p>
<p>　　「不、不用客氣？」最後藥草反射性地回應，然後想起他帶來的植物：「那我可以繼續在這裡種新植物嗎？」</p>
<p>　　風箭手點頭表示肯定，確認藥草沒事之後撿起了倒在地上的鏟子，一副要幫忙的模樣。</p>
<p>　　「那就拜託你了。」看著風箭手這麼主動，藥草也大方地指示風箭手在適合的地方挖洞，自己抱著要移植的植物在一旁等待。</p>
<p>　　「剛剛你提到的古樹也是森林的守護者嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「他是這座森林的主人，也是最了不起的存在。」風箭手回答，想了想又補充：「你看過他，他就是森林裡最古老也最巨大的那棵樹。」</p>
<p>　　「那棵了不起的大樹！」藥草感嘆地說：「我一直希望哪天我的幼苗也能長得像他一樣高大～」他想起第一次看見古樹時心中的憧憬。</p>
<p>　　「……或許有天可以。」</p>
<p>　　「啊，這樣就可以了，謝謝你。」藥草蹲下小心翼翼地把植物從花盆裡移出來擺進風箭手挖好的洞中，用手仔細地將土填平，再接過風箭手遞來的澆水壺將周遭的土澆濕避免植物缺乏水分。</p>
<p>　　「好了，健健康康地成長吧～」</p>
<p>　　「我該走了。」看著藥草種好植物，風箭手覺得自己該去巡邏了，今天不小心睡著讓他錯過了平時巡邏的時間，藥草的那張吊床真的很舒適。</p>
<p>　　「要走了嗎？」藥草看著風箭手背起箭筒，覺得有點捨不得，他還沒問他對這花園的看法，還想知道更多森林的事，也還不知道要怎麼找到他。</p>
<p>　　「巡邏。」風箭手舉起弓示意他該去守衛森林了，黑暗總是在尋找任何可能入侵的機會，而他不會給它們機會。</p>
<p>　　他轉身叮嚀：「不要在森林待到太晚，夜晚的森林對餅乾來說很危險。」他實在有點擔心藥草這個遲鈍的餅乾，等等還是先確認這附近都清理乾淨再去其他地方好了。</p>
<p>　　「我知道了，如果你累了的話這裡可以休息……」想起對方是森林的守護者，或許在森林某處就有休憩的居所，藥草中斷了自己的話。</p>
<p>　　「謝謝，你的吊床睡起來很舒服。」風箭手說完看了他最後一眼便跳上樹梢，迅速消失在森林中。</p>
<p>　　「下次再見！」藥草只來得及大聲告別，希望風箭手聽得到。</p>
<p>　　藥草感受著微風吹拂，看著森林和平常一樣平靜的景色，心裡期望下次還能再見面，他還有好多問題想問，也還沒來得及好好感謝風箭手（不管是沒有追究他擅自佔據森林一角還允許他繼續的事或者剛剛的幫忙）。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>